Wreck Gar Meets the Constructicons
by Pudgemounain
Summary: A prequel I made months ago after Wreck Gar's adventure in Equestria this takes place before that and between the first two animated episodes with the constructicons so it is before they are constructicons and after they lost their memory


Wreck Gar meets the Constructicons

On a cold dark Saturday Detroit night everything was peaceful except for two robots searching the city for something. The first robot was big and fat made out of construction equipment he had some yellow on him like a hard hat on his head and the circle in his chest, his face had some black like a beard and mustache combination and if look closely at his back mainly near the ass you can find a plumber's crack but another unique feature with him is his eyes are yellow not red or blue his name is Mixmaster. His buddy is taller and skinny he also had a hard hat on and a plumber's crack and yellow eyes, on his head an excavator shovel covers his chin and cheeks like a beard, unlike Mixmaster he is mostly yellow on top but is grey at the bottom, his name is Scrapper. "So how are we going to get more oil those trucks keep running away from us and the harbor is more guarded then ever?" Asked Mixmaster "Well I heard about oilrigs out on the ocean getting oil from the bottom" Explained Scrapper "Well that would be nice except we are not near an ocean we only got that lake and there probably is no oilrigs there" Yelled Mixmaster, "We are Construction workers why not we build one." Explained Scrapper "You idiot (Slaps Scrapper on the face) why hadn't I thought of that let's go." Said Mixmaster "Ow why did you slap me in the face if that was a good idea Mix?" Asked Scrapper "Eh I just wanted to do that" Said Mix. They went to Lake Eerie's shore and walked into the water to find a good place to set up their oilrig when they saw something at the bottom "Hey Mix what is that thing" asked Scrapper "I don't know but it looks like one of our kind let's go see it" said Mix. When they got to the object they got a good glimpse of the thing it had a head that looked like a TV, part of his upper body and an arm sticking out of the sand, "Looks like he's been down here for awhile guess his engine got flooded let's see if he has oil in him." Said Mix who was about to tear apart the thing when blue lights on the TV turned on "Hello who are you will you be my friends" Said the thing "Ahh zombie run." Screamed Scrapper, "Hold it (Grabs Scrapper by the shoulder) he is not a zombie he is alive." Said Mix "Oh hi my name is Scrapper and this guy is Mixmaster but I call him Mix for short we are construction workers." Said Scrapper "I am Wreck Gar I am a hero can you please get me out of here I am stuck." Said Wreck Gar That depends you got oil with you" asked Mix "What kind machine, motor, cooking, tanning." Said Wreck Gar, "Any oil will do" said Scrapper, "I got all those oils near infinite amount I will let you have them if you let me out." Said Wreck Gar "Deal" Said both Mix and Scrapper in unison, with that they freed Wreck Gar and in return when they got out of the water Wreck Gar pulled out two huge shipping drums of oil and gave it to them. "So now you are going back home" Asked Mix who was guzzling down his can of oil "I have no home" Answered Wreck Gar, "Well why don't you live with us we can teach you about construction." Said Scrapper "Yay wait can I" Asked Wreck Gar "Sure what the hell can go wrong" Replied Mix. They transformed and headed back to their hangout, their hangout is an old abandoned quarry that once had great business in the early 20th century but closed during the depression then came back in the 40s because of the war then finally closed for good in 1976 when the company went bankrupted the main building, equipment and machine sheds, and all of the machines are still there. "Ahh home sweet home you can bunk in the machine shed with me and Scrapper" Said Mix "I am Wreck Gar I am staying with you guys and have lots of fun." Said Wreck Gar "Yeah say kid why don't you go to the shed now we'll meet you there later" Said Scrapprer Ok I will" Said Wreck Gar who heads to the shed. Pssst hey Mix" "Yeah" "That logo on the kid's chest" "Yeah so what" "Well doesn't it look familiar to you" "Now I think of it, it feels like I seen it before" "Yeah I know what you mean" Said the constructicons who went to the shed to sleep or recharge whatever you prefer. The next morning they all woke up, Wreck Gar gave Mix and Scrapper oil "Hey kid why don't you drink some of this stuff it is good for you" Said Mix "Uhhh OK then" Said Wreck Gar who pulled out a drum of oil and started drinking it which he gave a disgusted look then turned it into a smile and swallowed because he did not want to hurt his new "friends" feelings. "Hey kid how you pull out all this oil" Asked Scrapper" Yeah I want to know too "Asked Mix" Well it is hard to explain but this container on my back I just dig in it and anything that comes in my mind comes out." Said Wreck Gar "Oh well let's go teach you what we know" Said Mix, for the rest of the week they taught Wreck Gar everything they knew about construction, from knowing the foundation, materials, climate, and everything else including seeing a car and flirting like those New York construction workers on TV, Wreck Gar even made a house and a working road locomotive. "Kid I got to admit you learned everything quick." Said Scrapper "Thanks I am Wreck Gar I am a quick learner." "Can you stop saying I am Wreck Gar at the begging of every sentence" said Mix "Ok but what are we gonna do now" asked Wreck Gar. "Me and Scrapper are going to the city to get some supplies you just stay here do something OK" Said Mix "OK" Said Wreck Gar. With that the Constructicons left and Wreck Gar was walking around when he saw a lone shed, he walked to it and opened the door inside it were crates that said Danger TNT on it and a plunger with a bunch of cords all over the place, Wreck Gar smiled and took all the crates back. "Hmm according to Mix and Scrapper this would be an explosive they are used for blowing away rocks and demolishing buildings(Looks at all the neglected buldings) Well these are in demolition condition let's do it'' Said Wreck Gar, it took awhile but Wreck Gar had managed to strap all the explosives in all the buildings. The Constructicons came back with the supplies they "borrowed" and noticed Wreck Gar holding a plunger "Whoa hey what are you doing with that plunger." Asked Scrapper "I saw these explosives in a shed and putted them in all the buildings because the shape they are in they should be demolished" Said Wreck Gar "You idiot this is our home you can't just blow it up give me that" Demanded Mix "OK here…whoops" Said Wreck Gar who dropped the plunger which landed on the handle pushing it to the ground "Ruuuuuun!" Screamed everybody BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Multiple explosions occurred with debris and rocks flying everywhere infact a boulder landed on Scrapper's head knocking him unconscious, when everything was done Mix was staring at the sight of his former home all that sorrow turned into rage he looked at Wreck Gar "You retarded bastard look at what you done to our home and look what happened to poor Scrapper go back where we found you and never come out unless me or Scrapper says so!" Screamed Mix "Can I just…." "Leave now" "Ok OK I will go back." Wreck Gar left to the bottom of the lake shortly Scrapper came online "What happened hey what happened to our home?" Asked Scrapper "A massive earthquake happened which knocked you unconscious" Lied Mix "Oh for some reason I thought there was someone else here too" Asked Scrapper "No it was just here come let's go find a some oil and get a new place to live" Said Mix. Wreck Gar arrived at the bottom of the lake and sat there "Hmm guess this is my home guess I will never live in a place that has nice folks to be my friend, what Wreck Gar doesn't know is that will change but that is another story to read goodbye.


End file.
